supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
You are the Music in Me
You are the Music in Me is the 4th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and an unlockable High School Musical 2 song that is sang by Kelsi Nielsen (by Olesya Rulin), Krystal (by Alesia Glidewell) and Abigail Santos (by Tanya Chisholm). Sharpay Evans steals this song from Kelsi Nielsen, Abigail Santos and Krystal because she tricks Abigail Santos and she sings You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version). ! Sharpay Evans steals this song from Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez because she tricks Troy Bolton.]] Other "You Are the Music in Me" is the second single, the fourth song heard in the movie HSM2 and the music video relased from the movie High School Musical 2. It is also Bernadette Lagrito's favorite song. Category:O Canada Gallery Youarethemusicinme.jpg OntarioEasternReprise.JPG Choreography The music video starts out with Allen playing the piano and singing the song to Gabriella, who then joins in with Troy. Throughout the song there are clips of Gabriella and Troy from High School Musical. The video ends with some of the cast singing back-up vocals. Behind the Scenes *The music video premiered on July 13, 2007, but was available on Disney.com before the premiere. Appearances *High School Musical 2 *BATC Season 9 Opening Ceremony (Belgium, Alexander Rossi) Trivia *Troy and Gabriella seem to glance Pearl at the lyrics then know them like they had memorized them for days. *This song will announce that Allen Ford is a loser. *Second time Wario spells Evan Cundal, first was New Leaf. *Birdo's voice was heard. *This was notably one of the songs that was not heard at the Detroit Belle Isle race 2 in 2015 during that Germany-Australia crash. *When Birdo spells Jessica Casey-Wiseman, Birdo says "Kelsi Nielsen sucks". *When Olesya Rulin says quit, Yoshi lost the Sweeper and it becomes mine (Birdo). *After the scene where we see Allen Ford of Pembroke had arm wrestling with the piano player Kelsi Nielsen and Jessica Phillips on Wipeout Canada but Kelsi is currently from HSM, HSM2 and HSM3 in Chocolate Thunder, Gabriella Montez will quit the town Arnprior of Renfrew County (nicknamed "The Prior") and then she moved to the heart of the Ottawa Valley (unless you count Pembroke). *All characters in the song said "the song is boring". Lyrics Gabriella: (spoken) go (verse 1) (bridge 1) Kelsi: na,na,na,na na,na,na,na yeah you are the music in me you know the words "once upon a time" make you listen there's a reason Gabriella and Kelsi: when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or "happy ever after" Troy and Gabriella: you're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head Gabriella: a single voice Troy: single voice Gabriella: above the noise Both: and like a common thread Troy: you're pulling me (chorus 1) Gabriella: when i hear my favourite song i know that we belong Troy: oh, you are the music in me yeah, it's living in all of us Gabriella: and it's brought us here because Troy: because Both: you are the music in me (bridge 2) Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi: na,na,na,na Troy: oh All Three: na,na,na,na Troy: yeah,yeah,yeah Both: you are the music in me (verse 2) Gabriella: it's like i knew you before we met Troy: before we met gabriella: can't explain Troy: oh,no Gabriella: there's no name Troy: no name Both: for it i sang you words i never said Troy: and it was easy Gabriella: so easy Troy: 'cause you see the real me(gabriella: i see) Troy: as i Both: am Troy: you Both: understand and that's more than i've ever known Gabriella: to hear your voice troy: hear your voice Gabriella: above the both: noise and know i'm not alone Gabriella: oh, you're singin' to me Troy: yeah (chorus 1 both) (verse 3) Both: together we're gonna sing Troy: yeah Both: we got the power to say Troy: what we feel Gabriella: what we feel Troy: connected and real Gabriella: can't keep it Both: all inside (bridge 3) Gabriella: oh, Troy: yeah Gabriella: oh, yeah (other HSM characters: Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha and Kelsi start singing na,na,na,na at the same time) Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy: yeah,yeah,yeah (others singing na,na,na,na) Both: you are the music in me Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na gabriella: oh,yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na Everyone: you are the music in me (chorus 2) Gabriella and others: when i hear my favourite song Troy: favourite song Gabriella and others: i know that we belong Gabriella: we belong Gabriella: oh, Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah Everyone: it's livin' in all of us and it's brought us here because you are the music in me (coda) Others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh, yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy: oh, yeah (others: na,na,na,na Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah Appearances High School Musical 2 Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (bonus) Allen Ford, Birdo, Sandy Cheeks and Kelsi wrote this song for Troy and Gabriella to sing in the Talent Show at the Lava Springs Country Club. Troy didn't want to do it but Gabriella started singing the song with Kelsi, and at the end he agreed to perform in the talent show. Some people think that Kelsi may have also written the song about someone she knows. It premiered in High School Musical 2. Lyrics INTRO: Kelsi: NA NA NA, OH, NA NA NA NA, YEAH You are the music in me... VERSE 1 Kelsi: You know the word's "once upon a time" Make you listen, there's a reason Kelsi and Gabriella: When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter Or a happy ever after Gabriella and Troy: Your harmony to the melody That's echoing inside my head A single voice above the noise And like a common thread Troy: Hmmm you're pulling me CHORUS When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Cuz you are the music in me Yeah, it's living in all of us It's brought us here because Because you are the music in me NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA YEAH You are the music in me VERSE 2 Troy and Gabriella: It's like I knew you before we met Can't explain There's no name I sang you words I've never said And it was easy Because you see the real me As I am, you understand And that's more than I've ever known To hear your voice Above the noise And know I'm not alone Oh, you're singing to me CHORUS(see above) BRIDGE Together we're gonna sing We got the power to say.. what we feel Connected and real Can't keep it all inside NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, YEAH You are the music in me... CHORUS Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 2 songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:HSM Category:Unlockables Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Over the Top Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario